And your hair smells nice
by SuperSpecialAwesomePie
Summary: Rabi just came to the order and was sent by bookman to find some one by the name of Yuu Kanda. it seemed like a chance to finally have a long turm friend, seeing as they were to stay at the order, but after meeting the boy....maybe not. ONE SHOT! RabiKand


(Hello everyone i asked for some ideas for some fics and heres one Zanzou Chan from LJ gave me. its a little diffrent then what she asked...but i tryed XD hope its ok. and one other thing, i don't own DGM. XD )

Rabi stood wide eyed, looking up at the huge tower bookman had been telling him about for some time now. It seemed so much taller then what bookman had said. After another second of staring, Rabi grinned and ran for the door, only to be stopped by bookman's command.

"Not yet, Rabi." He told him. Rabi turned to him with a questioning look on his face. "We need to set some rules before you go in."

Rabi shuffled back through the snow over to bookman and awaited the new rules. Always more rules. And he always broke them…

"first, don't' tell anyone anything about you. All they need is a name to call you by, nothing else."

Rabi nodded, his scarf coming loose in the posses. He fumbled with his gloved hands to tie it back in place.

"Second, don't make a fool of yourself. Everything you do reflects on me."

Rabi nodded again, this time not as vigorously so not to loosen his scarf again.

"Lastly, get as much information out of anyone that you can. …there's another new boy here, about your age, I especially want you to get information about. His name is Yuu Kanda."

Rabi nodded once more, excitedly. Maybe he could find a friend in this Kanda person.

Bookman walked to the door and let Rabi through.

It was like stepping into another world for Rabi. Everything was warm, very much unlike outside, well lit, and cozy. People were running around everywhere with piles of papers, bottles of god knows what and many other things that took Rabis interest.

Bookman put a hand on his shoulder. "Find Kanda. Today."

Rabi ran off into the crowd of busy people. After a moment of looking around he realized he had no clue what this person looked like. All he knew was he was Rabi's age and a boy. That did narrow it down quite a lot. So much so, there was no one fitting that description in the whole room. He continued to walk around the many tables in the dining hall, looking for anyone that might be the person he was sent to look for. Being the height Rabi was now it made it rather hard to see much farther than three tables in front of him. Finally, after almost ten minutes of looking, he found someone that looked about his age, though a girl. But he hoped she might know this Kanda, being close to the same age.

"Um…Hi!" Rabi said, a little timidly. He didn't quite know how to start a conversation with people at his current age.

The girl turned around suddenly, not recognizing the voice. She looked at him for a moment then smiled. "You're Rabi, right? Nii-san said you'd be coming here today!"

Rabi nodded. "Yeah! I'm Rabi. What's your name?"

"Linali." She said, motioning for Rabi to sit next to her.

Rabi took the invitation to sit; he had been walking to the order for about an hour so his feet were quite tired. 'Don't make a fool of yourself.'

"You want a muffin?" Linali asked. It didn't seem like this girl would care much if Rabi did end up making a fool of himself…

"Sure!" Rabi said and was handed a muffin.

"Jerry makes really good muffins! Oh, Jerry's the cook here."

Rabi nodded as he took a bite of his muffin. It truly was good, warm and soft. He smiled at the taste.

Linali giggled. "You like it, huh?" she propped her head on her hands that lay on the table.

"Yes, thank you." Rabi said with a mouth full of muffiny goodness.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to around my age. Everything's so boring here. And everyone's always working."

Rabi opened his mouth to say something back when he remembered what he was sent to do. "Oh, do you know anyone named Yuu Kanda?"

"Oh yeah! I know him. Are you looking for him?" she said. She sounded a little concerned when she asked if he was looking for him…

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" Rabi asked, then took another bite of muffin. He couldn't help himself.

"Well…"Linali started. "I'm not really sure where he is…most people try to stay out of his way. Though he might be in his room, it's on the fourth floor, second door from the right. …though I wouldn't suggest going there."

Rabi cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Why shouldn't I go there?"

Linali looked a bit nervous now. "Well…he's not exactly the nicest person." She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, well that's no problem!" Rabi said as he got up. "I'll be back later, ok? I gotta go find Yuu-chan."

* * *

"Fourth floor…second door to the right…" Rabi said to himself as he came to a stop in front of Kandas door. It was slightly ajar. Rabi tried to decide whether to peek in or not…it would be rude to just look in, but…it was an open door, how could he not? Rabi leaned his head to where his one good eye was looking straight through the crack between the door and the wall. First thing he saw was the huge broken window_. '_Why hadn't Kanda bothered to get it fixed? …or maybe he had and had just broken it again… 'Then Rabi glanced over to the left. A small dresser with an hour glass like thing on it. Though rather than sand it had a small white flower in it. 'That's a bit…odd.' Rabi thought. Then he finally turned his gaze to the owner of the room. No…he must have the wrong room. Bookman had told him to look for a _boy_ his age. The person, Rabi decided to think of him as genderless till he heard him talk, was sitting on a small bed in the corner, rubbing a cloth over a gleaming Japanese sword. Every few seconds he would have to stop and flip a piece of his long black hair back over his shoulder. He seemed to be getting ever angrier as his hair refused to stay in place. He stopped, took a deep breath and flipped his hair back again, only for it to fall in his way again. He threw the cloth on his bed, set the sword down next to it, gently, stood up and stomped to the dresser the hourglass was sitting on."That's it!!" he screamed, fumbling in the dour of the dresser for something.

Boy, Rabi decided, and seemed unpleasant to be around, just like Linali had said. Looked about his age, too.

He grabbed a pair of scissors, let the tie out of his hair and held the scissors up to a large chunk of his silken black hair.

Rabi's hand pushed the door open agents his will. "No! Don't' do that!" he clapped his hands to his mouth, but they were too late.

Kanda whorled around, scissors still in hand, and glared at Rabi. He snarled. "The hell are you?! Who said you could come up here?!" he demanded, throwing the scissors down on the floor.

He seemed rather…violent. "Um…my names Rabi." He said with a weak smile. "And I was told to look for someone named Yuu Kanda."

Kanda froze. "Who told you my name?"

Rabi felt like hitting himself. He broke one of the new rules already. 'All they need is a name.' "Uh…no one." what sort of idiot would believe that?

Kanda glared at him for another moment, then went back to his bed and started cleaning his sword again.

Apparently, this kind of idiot.

"Why should you care if I cut my hair?!" he said in a huff as he plopped down in his bed. "And get out."

Rabi grinned. It seemed he might get some fun out of this person so long as he was here. "You're just so pretty. I couldn't sit there and watch you ruin your lovely hair."

That seemed to have hit a nerve. Kanda jumped up and put the tip of his sword right agents Rabi's neck in one quick movement. He was almost growling at Rabi.

Rabi was frozen for a moment, not quite sure if it was humanly possible to move that quickly. He smiled again. Kanda wouldn't really kill him. He's only twelve after all. "Now, now. Don't cut me. You'll only dirty up your sword again, Yuu-chan." Rabi giggled. That laughing stopped as he felt a sharp pain going down his chest as Kanda made a quick flicking motion with his writs that sent the blade of his sword slicing through Rabi's flesh.

Kanda pushed Rabi back into the wall after moving his sword from his chest. "Who gave you the right to call me that?!" he snarled, almost nose to nose with Rabi.

Rabi brought a hand to his chest. 'No way he really cut me…' he looked down at his hand, dripping with blood. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here after all… his gaze went from his bloodied hand to Kanda's neck, slightly afraid to look him in the eye, though after a moment of silence he couldn't help it. He was almost awestruck when he raised his gaze to Kandas face. His skin looked so soft and milky white. And his blue eyes that were almost, though not quite covered by his long bangs. he was almost prettier than any girl Rabi had even seen…

Kanda grabbed the front of Rabis shirt and shock him once, banging his head agents the stone wall. "Well?!"

Rabi then realized something. All his fear for the boy went away and he smiled again.

This surprised Kanda and made him let go of Rabi's shirt front.

Rabi wrapped his arms around Kanda in a tight hug.

Kanda jerked and pulled, trying to get out of Rabi's hold. He didn't like the feel of skin on skin…

"You're so tiny." Rabi sang out as he lifted Kanda into the air and spun him around.

Kanda made a very strange sound somewhere between a squeal and a growl. "You're just freakishly tall!" he screamed in Rabis face.

Rabi set Kanda down again and put his chin on top the black haired boys head. "Nope, I think you're just tiny." Rabi took a deep breath. "And your hair smells nice."

(so, was it alright? i sure hope it was. and i woudl love to read what people thought about it. )


End file.
